The present invention relates to osteointegrated implants and implant assemblies for implantation into the jawbone of a person in order to secure crowns, bridges or dentures.
Removable dentures, commonly used to replace missing natural teeth, are generally uncomfortable to the user. For these reasons, various types of arrangements have been proposed involving implantable posts for implantation into a person's jawbone in order to secure an artificial tooth or a denture containing a plurality of teeth, but efforts are continuously made to improve such arrangements in order to more closely approach the comfort of natural teeth.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new type of implantable post (osteointegrated implant) for implantation into a person's jawbone in order to better secure a crown or a bridge. Another object of the invention is to provide an implantable post assembly including a plurality of implantable posts for securing a denture in a manner which is more comfortable to the user, enables better fitting to the user's mouth, and permits frequent removal for proper cleaning.